Love illumination
by Bea1258
Summary: Rin tiene un secreto, o al menos cree tenerlo, porque claro, no contaba con que sus sueños lo delataran. Viñeta, RinHaru, leve SouTori.


**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes de Free! Son propiedad de Kōji Oji, Hiroko Utsumi y KyoAni._

 _Se que debería estar escribiendo la continuación de alguna de las historias que tengo pendientes, pero encontré esto casi terminado entre mis documentos y bueno... xD Espero que sea de su agrado._

* * *

 **Love illumination**

.

.

Rin tiene un secreto, o al menos cree tenerlo. Porque decir que Sousuke y Nitori lo saben, significa que ya no es tan secreto.

Pero eso Rin no lo sabe, porque vamos, ¿Quién se entera de lo que dice en sueños?

Como en este momento, en el que Matsuoka duerme fuertemente abrazado a su almohada mientras murmura y balbucea.

–Ha… Haru… vamos… pu-puedes… si quieres….

–…. – Sousuke desde el escritorio encaro una ceja, divertido.

–mmm… o mejor yo… ahh aang….

Esta vez el moreno tuvo que contenerse para no escupir su bebida, ¿y si lo grababa? Seria genial sobornar al pelirrojo con eso, sonriendo desecho la idea, no porque le importara molestar a Rin, más bien por el extraño trato que tenía con Nitori, en el cual acordaban que ninguno hablaría de lo que Matsuoka decía en sueños. Porque si, al ser el ex-compañero de cuarto del pelirrojo Nitori también estaba al tanto de eso.

Claro que Rin no hacia eso siempre, solo en contadas ocasiones, pero para desgracia de Yamazaki últimamente el pelirrojo se ponía bastante "hablador" mientras dormía, también se veía mucho más sonriente y feliz. Sousuke cree saber la razón de esto.

Y piensa que está bien, Rin es una gran persona, tal vez un poco rudo y atrevido a veces, pero el mejor que nadie sabe que Matsuoka solo sabe dar amor a manos llenas. Y sabe también que Nanase es muy consciente de ello. Rin está en buenas manos.

Aunque siendo sincero, preferiría que su amigo tuviera otros gustos, suspira, conociéndolo como lo conoce, sabe que Rin es incapaz de mirar a otro con los mismos ojos con los que ve a Nanase desde que tiene doce.

Aunque le duela admitirlo, los ojos de Rin solo brillan cuando el chico caballa está cerca.

Para desgracia de él y de Aii, porque si, Sousuke ama a Rin, tal vez no de una manera tan apasionada como seguramente Matsuoka ama a Nanase, pero el sentimiento está ahí. También el de Nitori, aunque los dos se conformen con solo amarlo mientras Rin se decide a aceptar sus sentimientos.

¿Cuándo se armara de valor y se declarara? Esa pregunta ronda su mente desde hace algunos años. Rin debería entender que "su secreto" es prácticamente de conocimiento público, por lo que guardar sus sentimientos ya no es buena idea.

Porque ¿Quién será tan idiota como para no notar el enamoramiento que Rin tiene con Nanase? Probablemente el mismo Haruka.

Gruñe, jodido par de idiotas.

Es en ese momento que escucha la cama crujir y sabe que Rin ya está despierto, lo mira, el pelirrojo le regresa la mirada desde su posición, sonriente cual persona que tuvo un gran sueño. A Sousuke le gustaría odiar esa sonrisa, pero no puede.

–¿Por qué tan gruñón? Apenas son las siete.

–¿Y? ¿Qué hay con esa sonrisita tuya? ¿acaso un buen sueño?

El rostro de Rin iguala el tono de su cabello, masculla algo ofensivo y se larga al baño, no sin una sonrisa encantadoramente puntiaguda. El moreno lo sigue con la mirada y niega divertido.

No pasa mucho tiempo para que Nitori llegue a la habitación preguntando por su senpai favorito.

–Ha despertado de muy buen humor…

– …– El peliplata lee entre líneas y sonríe con tristeza, ¿Cuántas veces el mismo lo escucho hablar en sueños? Supone que las suficientes como para entender la importancia de Haruka-san en la vida de su senpai.

–Hmp… en vez de perder el tiempo entristeciéndote por cosas cotidianas deberías esforzarte en mejorar tu velocidad.

–¿Eh? –pero a pesar del tono severo, los labios de Sousuke se levantan un poco, una gran sonrisa se formó en el rostro del menor, había descubierto que Yamazaki era mucho más agradable y amable de lo que la mayoría se podía imaginar. –¡s-si! ¡Yamazaki-senpai!

En ese momento un muy arreglado Rin entra a la habitación, con celular en la oreja y sonrisa en el rostro.

–¡Haru ya dije que lo siento! ¡Ahora voy! ¡Ya estoy en camino!– colgó con frustración el teléfono y lo aventó a la cama, luego miro sus compañeros extrañado.

–Rin-senpai… ¿está todo bien?

–Claro Aii, solo se me hizo un poco tarde… quede con Haru.- Los afilados dientes formaron una gran sonrisa y, por sequito, sus carmesís ojos brillaron cual rubíes.

–¡Qué le vaya bien Rin-senpai!

–¡Claro, regreso en un rato! ¡Nos vemos! Aii, Sousuke.

Y sin más, Matsuoka dejo la habitación.

A través de la puerta abierta ambos pudieron ver claramente al pelirrojo saludar alegremente a quien se atravesaba en su camino, era obvio lo feliz que estaba.

El amor iluminaba su vida.

Sousuke suspiro, no muy seguro de como sentirse, Nitori a su lado lo miro con una expresión similar a la suya.

–Vamos, te ayudare a entrenar.

La cara de Nitori se ilumino, y juntos partieron rumbo a la piscina. Ya en camino Sousuke miro de reojo a su pequeño compañero, sonrió, al menos no estaba solo.

.

* * *

 **Bea~**


End file.
